Beneath The Stars
by SalaciousQueen
Summary: It's always a bad thing when your boss is super attractive and single. Cue sexy dreams. - Bella Swan is CEO Edward Cullen's P.A. Will she be able to resist his charm or dive right in? And what is Mr. Cullen hiding? Rated M for language, lemons, and a bunch of other stuff. ExB [HEA]
1. Semi-Conscious

**Hey all! New story. This one just popped into my head and I thought, 'why not make it a fanfic?' I haven't wrote fanfics in over two years, so I'm a bit rusty. If y'all have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me! **

* * *

><p>"Bella." I heard him whisper softly.<p>

Semi-conscious, I ran my hand up his back and into his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. His lips were at my neck, placing tiny kisses. I knew how this would end. With a smirk on my lips, my eyes fluttered open to see him staring back at me, a grin on his lips.

"Edward," I whispered back. "Can I help you?"

He chuckled before dipping his head to press a kiss to my lips. His fingers lightly trailed down my naked side, down my hips and ended at my knee. He lifted my leg and placed it over his hips. I could feel his erection and God, I was so ready.

"Edward. Please?"

Releasing my leg, Edward's hand guided his erection to my center where he slowly entered me. I gasped, my back arching slightly as he filled me, a moan eliciting from my lips. God, he felt so good as he moved in and out, I never wanted it to stop.

My fingers dug into his back and my legs wrapped around his hips as his hands grabbed hold of the pillow above my head, his hips moving faster. I felt like I was in heaven. I lifted my head to place my lips against Edward's, moaning, as he licked my lips. I parted my lips and our tongues met, fighting for dominance as he continued to pump in and out of me.

I was so close and Edward knew it. He moaned against my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping his face close to mine. It was too soon when he pulled away.

"You gonna cum for me, baby? Hmm?"

He knew I loved it when he talked dirty. I felt that familiar tightening in my lower abdomen, my back arching once more as –

"_RING!" "RING!" "RING!"_

I jumped straight up in bed. With a loud groan, I looked down to see my hands in my panties. Well, fucking great.

And that was the third time I had a sex dream about my boss.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts, comments, etc?<strong>

**I'd like to know what you all thought.**

**Thanks! **

**~ Queen.**


	2. Stars

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! I thought it was a bit under written, but I'm glad you all thought it was good. Here's another. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>The sun had barely risen in the sky when I pulled on my robe and made my way to the terrace. The stars were still out and shining brightly; so beautiful. The stars were my favorite part of the night sky. I could always point out the constellations that were in view.<p>

I was supposed to be at work twenty minutes ago. With a sigh, I looked toward the clock; 6:23am. Great. I quickly took my shower and got dressed, heading downstairs to the garage. The morning traffic wasn't that bad this morning, thank God. I hoped Mr. Cullen wouldn't be there this early.

Only, luck wasn't on my side today. Mr. Cullen's BMW was already there and parked in his usual spot. I groaned and shook my head, quickly heading for the elevators. I hoped he was in a good mood today. It was only a quarter to 7; who can make his mood shitty when no one was barely around? Except me, 'cause you know… late.

His office door was completely shut with no light on inside. My guess was that he hadn't even reached his office yet. I heard commotion in the break room and headed straight for it. There he was; chiseled jaw, unruly bronze hair, suit and tie… I think my panties melted. With a shaky sigh, I took a tentative step into the break room.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

He turned his head toward me, his green eyes sparkling with a smile on his lips. Good mood. Yes.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. I see they've changed your schedule a bit. I know you usually work afternoons."

He knows my schedule? I internally squealed. Why would he know my schedule? I mean …

I cleared my throat before I spoke again, moving to pick up the pot of coffee he had set down. "Yeah, Angela has a doctor's appointment this morning. I think she's getting a sonogram, so I switched with her."

I flashed him a grin and he returned it, surprisingly. When he was in a good mood, it was rare. He was always agitated and it didn't bode well for anyone.

"Well, since this is your first time doing a morning shift, if you need anything, let me know."

He winked. Holy fuck. He winked at me. My cheeks heated up and I was sure they were positively red. He laughed softly as he made his way out of the break room.

Anything I wanted, Mr. Cullen?

With a smirk, I picked up my coffee mug and headed to my desk to start my day.

Was it going to be a good day?

Absofuckinglutely.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?<strong>

**Tell meeeeeeee!**

**~ Queen. xo**


	3. Files

**Hola! I apologize for being so late with this update. Between the holidays and work and such, everything's just been crazy. Here's a short update. I promise the next will be longer.**

* * *

><p>Papers. Papers everyfuckingwhere.<p>

I sighed in frustration. I honestly had no idea how Angela put up with this bullshit. With her pregnancy hormones and such, I wondered how she didn't go insane just yet.

Edward's father, Carlisle, was the owner of a multi-billion dollar construction company. Angela and I were his personal assistants, but sometimes we switched floors. Carlisle had hired us both and fell in love with our skills and knowledge. So, whenever he needed us, we went willingly.

Angela was the one who dealt with the customer files and there were currently 34 files sitting on top of the desk. I was briefed on customer filing, I had never actually done it. Edward had trained me on mostly blueprints and I usually went with them when they went to look at the sites.

I huffed and heard a throat clear. My head flew up and I was met with Edward's piercing green gaze and dazzling smile. Bye-bye panties.

"Need help, Ms. Swan?" He arched a brow and chuckled. I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth as I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." I shook my head slightly. "I'd never done filing, so I'm not sure on how exactly you want this done."

He laughed as he made his way over to my side, bending at the waist to come into eye contact with me.

"It's easy, Isabella, I promise. Here, I'll show you."

Jesus. Even the way he said my name was fucking sexy.

His fingers picked a file and he brought it up to his face, flipping it open. "All you need to do is put it in order from smallest to biggest, meaning small sites to big sites. You understand?"

I nodded. It sounded fairly easy and I felt so fucking stupid for asking.

He grinned. "It's easy." He moved closer to me; he was right over my shoulder as he peered at the other files. "I remember these. These are all small sites, so alphabetical order by last names should work just fine."

"Thank you, sir," I replied.

He nodded and flashed me another wink as he made his way back down the hallway, probably to the break room for some more coffee.

He was in such a good mood. I needed to work morning shifts from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments?<strong>

**~ Queen. xoxo**


	4. A Ring

**Helloooooo! Hope you all have been doing well! This chapter is a bit longer, as I have promised. **

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, I finished the charting quickly. There wasn't much to do after, so I settled back into the leather chair and scrolled through Facebook and Twitter. I didn't see for a good hour, but I heard him talking, so he must have been on the phone with clients.<p>

Other employees started arriving and before I knew it, the morning shift was halfway over and it was time for my break. Setting the phone to forward all calls to voicemail, I grabbed my purse and made my way to 's office.

I knocked gently with my fist and heard his velvety voice. "Come in!"

I turned the doorknob and slid the door open, poking my head in. "I didn't mean to disturb you, sir, I was just wondering if you wanted lunch?"

His head was down, buried in paperwork, but before I finished my question, he looked up with that gorgeous smile of his. "Of course, Isabella! Do you mind if I join you?"

Shit. I never thought he'd ask to join me. I was just gonna get him some food and then run away for the remainder of the break. After realizing I hadn't said anything for a few seconds, I nodded quickly.

"I would love to have some company."

He grinned and stood, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and slipping it on. "Wonderful. Where are we eating?"

I stepped out into the hall as he locked his door behind us. With a shrug, I looked at him. "I have no idea. I was gonna get Starbucks down the road."

He laughed as we started to head for the elevators. "Silly Bella. Starbucks will never keep you full. Unless you eat, you know, all of the bakery items they set out."

I had to bite my lip to keep from gasping. Or moaning, really. He called me 'Bella.' And while that may not seem like a big deal, coming from him? It was to me.

"Sir, I am tiny as shit; I can't eat a lot. But you on the other hand, may be able to eat the entire bakery." I leaned forward to press the clear button for the elevators.

He laughed as we stepped inside and he pressed the button for the first floor. "Bella, please. Call me Edward. And I'll have you know, I can eat the entire bakery." He paused. "Wait. Did you just call me fat?"

I shook my head with a mischievous grin. "No sir, you did that all on your own."

He stared at me with a grin on his beautiful lips and I was wondering what he was thinking. Just as I was about to ask him, the elevator dinged. We were on the second floor. Fuck. Why do people have to ruin my moment? i swear, the world hates me.

In walked a tall blonde, short dress, stripper heels, the works. I didn't want to be mean, but fuck it. At least I wasn't saying it out loud. She looked like a high-maintenance escort.

When she saw me, she shot me a dirty look? Bitch, what? However, she knew Edward. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Eddie!" Her high-pitched voice made me cover my ears.

Edward shot me an apologetic glance before he looked toward the blonde. "Tanya, what are you doing here?"

The bitch got in between Edward and I and wrapped her arm around his. I narrowed my gaze in on her hand. And let me tell you, the rock on her left ring finger? Fucking huge.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts? And hey, Valentine's Day is coming up, which means Fifty Shades of Grey! *-*<strong>

**Queen, xoxo**


End file.
